undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Negativetale
|date = February 21, 2016 |website = Reddit (Story) YouTube fr] |type = Basic Change |tone = Fell |setting = Neutral Dark |medium = Comic}} Negativetale is an AU similar to Underfell, but with a lesser emphasis on the edge and a bigger one on the evil aspect. Weak monsters are killed by the strong ones in order to make them pick on each other to not be among the weakest, to make them tougher until only the strongest remain to fight humankind. Most major characters get killed no matter what Frisk's actions are. While a completed English translation doesn't exist yet (or is hard to find), there is a French dub that allows for English subtitles. Characters Flowey Flowey is similar to Underfell Flowey, and he helps Frisk in the Ruins, as he's determined to get the humans back to the surface. His petals are blue and very torn down. Asgore put a bounty on his head. Toriel Toriel is insane, acting like she already knows Frisk (because she believes they're Chara), and pre-solving and in some cases destroying the puzzles in the Ruins, and even killing almost all monsters there even for just looking a Frisk in order to protect them. However, when Frisk is in her house before they try to leave, she acts much more normal. She gets crushed by a boulder at the end of their fight. Ruins Dummy The Ruins Dummy is dead. Napstablook Napstablook's colors are inverted, making him a black ghost with white face details. He hates almost everything, including Mettaton. His Dapper Blook form is instead called his Capo Blook form. Sans Sans is one of the weakest monsters, and most monsters wonder why he still is alive. He absolutely hates Papyrus, who took his eye out (and later nearly kills him) for making a pun. He greets Frisk with a hand-buzzer, and uses them so he can kill Papyrus during the battle. He also commonly pickpockets. He only sells hotdog buns in his illegal stand as he couldn't afford the meat. He has a crack in his skull and wears an orange vest with a grey shirt and he likes mayo instead of ketchup. Papyrus Papyrus is a murderous maniac, who absolutely hates puns and treats his brother like crap after he got denied by the Royal Guard, because Undyne is afraid he'll take the position of captain. He beat up the entirety of it, except for Undyne, who is one of the few that can beat him. He wears a blue cape instead of a scarf and has a grey battle body and a cracked skull. His attacks more closely resemble those of Undertale Sans' than of his own counterpart, with the exception of his first attack. Monster Kid Monster Kid is excited because he's gonna participate in a festival, but he doesn't know what it is. If he knew, he wouldn't be, as it's a festival where weak monsters get killed one by one. He is still Undyne-obsessed. After he discovers Frisk is a human, he tries to report them to Undyne. Shopkeeper Bunny The Shopkeeper Bunny doesn't care about the fact Frisk is a human (or she wouldn't if she knew they were one) as long as they buy something. The paper behind her is destroyed. Grillby Grillby is less forgiving towards Sans in relation to his tab. His fire is blue, but turns dark orange when he's angry. Doggo Doggo is the person Sans steals the wallet of during the story. The coins are mixed in with chocolate coins, which is later revealed to be a prank from Sans. Undyne Undyne is a creation of Alphys that's extremely loyal to Asgore. She has a red trident symbol on her chest and wears the same blue cape as Papyrus and her hair is also blue, while her spears are red. She kills Monster Kid when he hangs on the bridge. She uses her spears to hinder Frisk during the chase to Hotland, and there her overwhelming amount of Determination makes her explode. Mad Dummy Mad Dummy is one of the nicer characters, and sad because there's no one to talk to. However, when Frisk talks to him, he has no idea what they can talk about, but appreciates the effort anyway. Gerson Gerson is mostly unchanged. Alphys Alphys is not just the Royal Scientist, but also a spy for Asgore, so she gets more funding for her projects. She wears a black suit and an eyepatch, and hates anime. She is very cold and calculating, and she helps Mettaton achieve her dreams only to break them so she commits suicide, but Mettaton takes revenge by blowing her up with her. Mettaton Mettaton was created as an extremely loyal adversary-eradication robot, but as the robot was rushed, she malfunctioned and later disappeared. Alphys tries to send Frisk to destroy her before he crashes into the lab. She's even more pink than the original Mettaton, as she remodeled her old body as it was to gloomy, and she removed his self-destruct mechanism and all her weapons, as she is one of the only genuinely nice monsters and hates fighting, and thus befriends Frisk rather than killing them. When she's first encountered, he isn't a star yet. But dreams of becoming one. Alphys helps her so she commits suicide after she saw her show was extremely unpopular. Her catchphrase has "bloodshed" replaced by "comedy". Muffet Muffet is skipped, and thus it is unknown what she is like. Burgerpants Burgerpants loves his job, as he's paid for sitting around and doing nothing, but dislikes Mettaton. Asgore Asgore is pretty much your average Fell Asgore, and isolated himself after Asriel died. He gets killed by Flowey, but takes control over Frisk after his soul is taken, forcing Flowey to kill them. Chara Chara lied about hating humanity so Asgore wouldn't kill them, but when she was ordered to kill the weak monsters during the festival, she eventually broke and bursted into tears, and Asgore killed her on the spot. Areas The areas are devoid of minor NPC' and random encounters, with the exception of one of each in the Ruins. The Ruins None of the puzzles function anymore, and dust piles can be found quite often. Snowdin Snowdin Forest is filled with deadly traps, yet none are shown as Sans takes Frisk to the town via a shortcut. Waterfall Sans' telescope costs 4999G, the Echo Flower conversations are more scared, the Asriel statue is destroyed, and Napstablook's house is inaccessible. Hotland Alphys solves the puzzles for Frisk, and fixes the elevator so they can head on straight to the CORE after Mettaton sabotaged them so Frisk had to go trough her shows. They're just practices, and the news report stage breaks. MTT Resort's food is terrible due to cheap ingredients, and Bratty and Catty don't appear, and "But nobody came" appears. Instead some of Alphys' notes can be found. CORE The CORE is skipped. Trivia * A lot of colors are inverted. * Instead of the Delta Rune, Asgore's trident is an important symbol. Category:AUs Category:Basic Change Category:Fell Category:Neutral Dark Category:Comic